Wrath and Destruction
by Sango-Is-Alone
Summary: (Crossover story with the Icebringer series and the End of a Journey series) Joey the Pyromancer seeks out Leesa the Icebringer Siren for help with a personal vendetta. Discover the secret connections between these two powerful beings. Takes place during Icebringer's missing 7 months and the end of The End of a Journey. Written by browniej126 and Sango-Is-Alone.
1. Bound by Song

***Sango Is Alone is known as MoE and Browniej126 is known as Brownie on the dialogue. **

**MoE: Whoop Whoop! It's the moment we've all been waiting for! The crossover with Joey the Pyromancer and Leesa the Icebringer Siren! What a lovely pair, right? Now before you ask, these two are not romantically involved whatsoever. They both have their own love interests. And you have all been warned- This crossover focuses mostly on Leesa and Joey. The Vault Hunters are mentioned and seen every now and then but that isn't the point of the crossover. **

**So please refrain from reviewing and sending messages hating on the story. If you are not interested in more of Joey and Leesa's back stories, you do not have to read this story.**

**For those of you interested, welcome and enjoy!**

**Also, another note: I am from the US and Brownie is in the UK. Which means that some words won't be 'proper' in US but will in the UK. Sorry for the confusion but parts written will be initialed. Anything written by me will have a bold "M" at the end of the part.**

**Brownie: hello people, long time no see. and YES the crossover is here and christ am i excited, i have been for ages. MoE's cleared up a lot i was going to say so this will be short but i hope you like this story. so without further ado ALLONS-Y! anything i write will have a B at the end of the part.**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION: BOUND BY SONG**

Joey stood in the Dust just walking with his hood up, thinking back to what happened with Daniel.

It had been three months since his battle with Daniel but he still couldn't get over the image of Daniel standing there laughing while Joey had done his best to win.

Joey began to sing, a habit he had picked during his time of hiding from the Vault Hunters and people in general;

"_When you were standing in the wake of devastation, When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown..._"

Joey heard a car from behind, making him hide behind a rock. He looked over and saw a truck with the word "Lovett" on the side, a name Joey seemed to recognise.

He shot out the tires with his infinite flame pistol, making the car jolt to a stop.

"Who the fuck-?" the driver said, getting out of the car and seeing Joey.

"Hello gentlemen, can you do me a favour?" Joey said. He then pulled his hood down and began to use his fire powers, "Can you fuck off?"

"You think you can threaten us, really?" another guard said, getting out a bandit shotgun.

"That wasn't a threat, that was an order." And with that Joey grabbed the driver by the neck and snapped it.

He then shot a bolt of fire at the other guard, making him scream in pain.

"Ok you made your point, please don't hurt me." The guard said on his knees, pleading.

"No second chances" Joey said.

He then grabbed the guards head and began to burn it, killing him.

Joey went round the back of the truck, shot the lock with his gun and opened it, revealing just some files full of info.

Normally Joey would ignore stuff like this but this time he knew he had to check.

He began to flick through some of the files, trying to find any info on the name Lovett.

"_Dare - dare to believe you can survive, You hold the future in your hand, Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive, The power is there at your command_" Joey began to sing while looking through the files.

He had read at least 7 files before he found what he was looking for:

It was a part burnt file with some info on a man named Marvin Lovett. It mentioned his name, his wife who was deceased and one last name, Marvin Lovett's daughter Leesa Lovett.

"Wait, Leesa Lovett!" Joey said

He got out his ECHO recorder and began to read the reports of Handsome Jack's second death after it was revealed he had survived his encounter with the Vault Hunters and how Leesa Lovett was a part of the attack.

"The Icebringer Siren is Lovett's daughter." He said "I'm guessing she'll be with the vault hunters, meaning I have to go to Sanctuary... Great! Let's hope I learnt some things from Zer0 about stealth."

Joey walked up to the fast travel point and entered the coordinates.

He appeared in Sanctuary and instantly began to run and climb up the sides of buildings, making sure no one saw him.

He knew the vault hunters missed him, but there's a time for everything and this wasn't the time to reveal his survival.

He soon saw Mordecai and Leesa, whom he recognised from the pictures in the report.

He got into a good position and began to listen to their conversation.

**-B**

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Mordecai leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, "I can't talk you out of this?"

"I thought we agreed to specifically not talk about the prior subject." Leesa stated while gripping onto the edge of the bench she and Mordecai sat on.

"You're planning on secluding yourself after dealing with a heavy loss. Am I supposed to ignore that?" Mordecai asked while moving his attention towards Leesa. Her hair was softly blowing around her shoulders and her eyes were solemn and blank.

"Icebringer will keep me company." Leesa answered simply and without hesitation.

Mordecai placed his hand on Leesa's shoulder, "Since when is she the best choice to 'hang around'?"

Leesa quickly shied away from Mordecai's hand. Mordecai let his hand slowly fall between the two of them.

"Where would you even go?" Mordecai asked.

"Somewhere cold and where it snows a lot." Leesa responded.

"What can I do to make you stay?"

"There's nothing you can do. It is taking every ounce of my self control to not give in to her right now, Mordecai. I need time, alone, somewhere I cannot hurt anyone." Leesa explained, "If I let go and Icebringer hurts one of you... That would be the end. I'd rather throw myself into an acid lake than hurt you."

"Icebringer has never attacked us. We've been over this."

Leesa stood up furiously, "And you think that because she hasn't hurt you that she won't?!" Ice slowly started to cover Leesa's hands.

Mordecai quickly grabbed onto Leesa's hands and held them tightly between his, "If she wanted to hurt us, she would have done it long ago." The ice from Leesa's hands began to slowly form on top of Mordecai's hands. Mordecai didn't pull away from the sting.

The warmth from Mordecai's hands caused Leesa to sigh and sit back down, "I need this, Mordecai."

"You need to be around your friends. We can comfort you."

"How can you comfort the wife of the man who took everything from you?" Leesa whispered under her breath. She slowly pulled her hands from Mordecai's grasp.

"He took everything away from you, too." Mordecai answered.

"Don't remind me." Leesa almost spat out.

Mordecai watched on silently as Leesa shook her head and used her hands to grab at the hair at her scalp, "I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Leesa."

Leesa's body lightly shook as she began softly singing to herself:

"_Take me high and I'll sing... You make everything okay._"

"What was that?" Mordecai asked, "I didn't hear you."

Leesa removed the hands near her face, "N-nothing. I was just talking to myself. I need... I need to be alone."

"Don't do this. There are other ways t-"

Leesa stood up and grabbed onto Mordecai's shoulders violently. She leaned into him threatenly as her eyes began to change colors.

"I will not allow a man to command me anymore." Leesa harshly spoke out, her voice changing into a deeper pitch halfway through her sentence.

"Leesa, this isn't you." Mordecai whispered to her calmly.

Leesa moved her hand to pull at the scarf around Mordecai's neck. She pulled it roughly down to force Mordecai to look up at her face, "You know nothing of me, mortal."

Mordecai stared into Leesa's eyes while they slowly continued to shift into Icebringer's, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Leesa's eyes narrowed, "I should strike you down now. Save myself the trouble."

"You don't have the gall... Icebringer." Mordecai challenged Icebringer by pushing his body forward without fear.

Ice crept across Leesa's face and neck once Icebringer's eyes took full form. "I may appear in a fragile female body, but you have seen my power." Icebringer slightly cocked her head to the side, "Why are you not afraid?"

"Because I know Leesa is stronger than you."

Icebringer chuckled softly, "We'll see about that."

In the blink of an eye, all the ice from Leesa's face vanished and Mordecai was once again staring into Leesa's duo colored eyes.

Those two eyes softened as Leesa released Mordecai from her vice grip and backed away. Mordecai went to move forward off the bench until Leesa held up her hand to stop him.

"Just... Stay away Mordecai." Leesa's blue wings appeared behind her back and spread open wide. She forced herself off the ground and flew towards the snowy regions of Pandora.

**-M**

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Joey stood shocked at what he had seen.

He knew that if he was going to get her to help, then he better not piss her off.

Mordecai looked up at Joey, thinking he saw something but Joey quickly hid before Mordecai could see him.

"Ok, so somewhere cold. Lovely, my fortay" Joey sarcastically remarked.

He jumped down off the roof and headed to the fast travel point.

"Better wait until I'm 100% sure she's sleeping, then I'll start my search." He said, teleporting away back to his home in the Dust.

**-B**

* * *

**MoE: And that my friends is the start of a chaotically wonderful journey between two masters of powerful elements!**

**Brownie: This is going to be one hell of a ride and I can't wait, let fire and ice bring wrath and destruction!**


	2. The Icebringer Awakens

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ICEBRINGER AWAKENS**

**1 week later:**

Nestled far above Liar's Berg, a tall and narrow crack opened up the snowy mountainside. Joey stood before the crack, the veins in his arms lightly glowing to keep him warm from the hail and snow.

The light blue sky hiding behind the dark clouds signaled Joey that it was indeed morning once again.

After searching the entire south mountainside, Joey had begun to lose hope until he stumbled upon this well hidden crack. Joey sighed heavily and placed both of his hands on both sides of the crack while leaning forward to see inside. Water poured off the rocks near the crack once Joey's hot hands made contact with the snow bordering the narrow entrance.

Joey pulled back and rubbed his forehead with one of his hands, "Why did it have to be a woman of ice?"

Joey cracked his knuckles and slowly entered the crack, moving his body so his back was up against the right wall. He carefully maneuvered his body around jagged rocks until his hands touched a solid wall blocking his path. Joey cursed under his breath and stood still in the darkness that was dimly pierced by his fiery veins. Joey closed his eyes and focused his energy to his shoulders. His veins forced fire up and out onto his shoulders, lighting the area surrounding him with an orange glow. Joey ran his hands along the walls, "Well, shit."

Joey moved to scoot back to the entrance when a cold breeze washed over his head and pulled at the flames on his shoulders. He glanced up and opened his mouth wide, fire pouring from his lungs and through mouth. The fire flew up into the tunnel above Joey's head and bounced off the rocky ceiling. Joey could see the fire move off from the ceiling to the right, indicating another pathway above him that could lead deeper into the mountain.

Joey closed his mouth and rolled his shoulders back to flex his muscles. The flames on his shoulders spread down his arms, allowing more light in the small space. Joey reached his arms up and grabbed onto two pieces of rock that jutted out of the side of the vertical tunnel. He pushed himself off the ground and quickly grabbed onto two more rocks higher up, forcing his body to climb through the tunnel.

When Joey reached the top of the tunnel, he climbed up onto the horizontal tunnel and laid down on his stomach. While on his stomach, Joey crawled across the ground.

Joey's arms, pants, and face were covered in specks of dirt from traversing the tunnels.

Joey murmured, "How long is this going to take..."

The ground underneath Joey suddenly broke apart. He grabbed onto the pathway in front of him for support and held on with just his hands. His entire body hung above a large drop into an expansive cavern. Joey kicked his legs while forcing his body upwards until his upper body lay along the pathway he clung onto. While struggling to pull himself up the rest of the way, parts of the rocky wall surrounding the path crumbled and fell to the ground below. Joey moved his head to look down at the debris gathering at the snowy bottom.

Joey's body began slowly sliding off the path. While scrambling to keep his body up, Joey's eyes noticed a small clearing in the cavern below him. From his height, he could see holes in the cavern's ceiling above the clearing that allowed some sunlight and snow to fall through. The multiple rays of light pierced the darkness and illuminated a large crystal of ice that rested in the center of the clearing.

"Is that-", Joey's body completely slide off, sending him down onto the large pile of snow beneath him. Joey hit the snow hard on his back. Small pieces of snow flew up around Joey from the impact. Joey groaned and turned over onto his side, relieving pressure from his back.

Joey then slowly stood up from the ground and brushed off the snow from his jeans and from in his hair; all while still looking at the crystal. He walked forward across the large cavern and as he grew closer, Joey could see Leesa inside of the crystal.

Joey stood right before the crystal, watching Leesa as she floated in the middle of it. Her arms were crossed on her chest with her hands near her shoulders. Leesa's purple hair flowed about in the space around her. Her wings were still there, lightly glowing inside of the crystal. Leesa's eyes were closed shut as if she was in a deep slumber.

"Hello?" Joey asked.

Leesa didn't move.

"I know you're busy and all, doing your meditation thing but I need your help." Joey spoke, raising his voice steadily.

Leesa still didn't respond.

Joey balled up his fist and knocked on the crystal five times, "How am I supposed to wake you up?"

On the fifth knock, the ice underneath Joey's fist started to slowly melt and steam at the contact. Joey pulled his arm back then smirked, "Ok then, allons-y."

Joey opened his palm and held his arm out in front of him, placing his hand ever so lightly against the ice. Fire burned through his veins and caused their red lines to appear along his skin, "Heatbeam!"

Fire erupted from Joey's hand and snaked its way around the ice. The ice surrounding Leesa began to melt and poured out tall towers of steam from the friction. In defense, the ice tried to spread out higher and more forward. Joey backed away when the ice came crawling at him.

Joey continued to summon more flames as the ice continued to grow and shrink from his efforts at contacting Leesa. Slowly, the ice that grew turned into large spikes instead of the smooth edges from before.

Joey held out both of his arms as more of his veins lit up from his powers. Flame completely enveloped the ice crystal, only exposing Leesa's face.

Leesa's eyes snapped open to show Icebringer's. Icebringer burst forward through the ice and flames. Ice shards flew around the room and the fire completely disappeared in a wave of flames that followed the shards. Icebringer grabbed onto Joey by his neck and flew him into the wall far behind him. She slammed his body into the wall and held him up in the air as she floated slightly above the ground. Icebringer kept a tight enough grip to keep Joey in the air, but light enough so he could speak.

"Who are you?" Icebringer bellowed.

"Hey, the name's Joey." Joey said squirming.

Icebringer moved closer to Joey's face and pushed him into the wall more. "Why are you here?", Icebringer growled out between her teeth.

Joey coughs, struggling to breath "Need your help, you don't need to know what for but I do." Joey choked out between coughs.

"You come into my domain and wake me from my slumber then demand help? Do you have a death wish?"

"Well, I'm thought to be dead but that's a different story."

Icebringer cocked her head to the side as her eyes bore into Joey's, "You're an interesting specimen. Fire breathes through you as ice does for me." Icebringer released Joey's neck, "What a useful tool."

Icebringer's wings disappeared and her feet touched the ground. Right before Joey, Leesa's eyes slowly came back, piercing through the swirling darkness of Icebringer's eyes.

Leesa breathed out harshly and held into her head, "What... What just happened?"

Joey grabs his neck to try and ease the pain. He looked up to see Leesa back to normal and confused. It was hard to speak but Joey just managed "You tried to choke me, bloody hurt."

Leesa jumped, startled by the sudden realization of Joey in front of her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Icebringer must've been in control." Leesa's hands turned into ice, "Here."

Leesa slowly placed her hands on the bruises starting to appear on Joey's neck. At the contact, steam billowed from around Joey's neck and Leesa's hands.

Leesa pulled back. "What..." Leesa finally looked up into Joey's eyes and saw he had duo colored eyes just like her.

"You're... Like me?" Leesa asked tentatively.

Joey looked up with a stern face."Kinda, minus the whole Icebringer thing" Joey clicked his fingers and a flame appeared, his veins being lit up with fire running through them.

Leesa looked at the flame, mesmerized. She reached forward and waved her hand through the flame, causing it to flicker. Leesa then stepped back, "Why did you wake me up? I feel like I've slept for only a week."

"Well by my count you have." Joey said, making the flame go out. He crossed his arms and looked around the cave, it seemed to have been cut perfectly with every detail. "Look, I need your help with something."

Leesa looked Joey up and down suspiciously, "I get the feeling whatever you need help with isn't minor."

Joey raised his eyebrow and looked back at Leesa. "You have a good judge of character, well you do, Icebringer doesn't."

Leesa stared at the bruise on Joey's neck, "Yeah, I'm still sorry about that." She shifted her weight to her left, "What do you need my help with?"

Joey crossed his arms, trying to ignore the pain in his throat. "All you need to know is that it involves you."

"And if I refuse? Will you come after me?"

"You refuse, then..." Joey sets his arms alight, "You leave me no choice."

Leesa stepped back, "You'd risk fighting Icebringer to get my help? You'd die for my help?!"

"I'd do anything for this goal, it's important to me."

Leesa bit her lip, contemplating her situation. "You've been watching me, obviously. So you know the reason I'm in here, correct?"

"You want to stay calm and not let Icebringer take control right?" Joey said raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely. I can't ignore that look in your eyes, so I will help you. But you need to know the warning signs." Leesa held up her hand as ice flowed across her palm, "If ice starts covering my entire body for absolutely no reason, get away. If my eyes change into swirls of purple, get away. If my hair starts flowing when there's no breeze, get away. If my voice changes, get away. If I tell you to get away, get away."

The ice vanished instantly, "Only if you follow these rules, will I come with you. If I feel like you're in danger because of me, I will leave. Got it?"

"Trust me, my powers have allowed me to survive a bomb going off in my face. I will be fine." Joey smirked, feeling like a badass.

Leesa chuckled slightly, "My name's Leesa."

"I know, the legendary Icebringer Siren. I'm Joey the Pyromancer." Joey said leaning against the cave wall.

"Well, I hope my reputation isn't all bad. And my apologies when I say that I've regretfully never heard of you, Joey. Do you leave no witnesses?" Leesa asked skeptically.

"No, I'm 'dead' at this very moment. Remember that bomb? Yeah, long story short I faked my death. I guess the Vault Hunters moved on, even Gaige." Joey replied looking saddened

"You knew the Vault Hunters?" Leesa asked, noting the sadness in Joey's normally fiery eyes.

"Yeah, ages ago. It was just after they killed handsome Jack for the first time. I met them during the fight with Terramorphus; the times we had, the friends I made... And then I had to leave, I had to 'die'." Joey said trying to keep positive but was struggling terribly.

Leesa's Phase Sight detected Joey's struggle, "I... Uhm. I'd love to hear more of your adventures. I knew them after... You, I suppose." Leesa placed a hand on Joey's arm, steam appearing once more. Leesa removed her hand quickly, "That's going to take some getting used to." Leesa rubbed her arms nervously, "This probably isn't the best place to chat. Where are we heading?"

"Back to my hideout in the dust. Follow me." Joey said smiling.

**- M & B**

* * *

**MoE: This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Brownie and I wrote the dialogue as if we were normally talking to each other but through Joey and Leesa. ****I'm pretty ecstatic about how they'll work out together as a team!**

**Brownie: i hope you lot are enjoying this because I am, now if people are confused why Joey's body creates steam when Leesa touches him now this isn't exclusive to Leesa it burns when anyone touches Joey that will be explained when the VH's turn up I promise, so yes this is going well and more on the way**


End file.
